Chocolat Mania
by Morena'Astra
Summary: En apparence, le chocolat est inoffensif. Mais pour les sang-purs, c'est une toute autre histoire. Le chocolat a beaucoup plus d'influence que vous ne le croyez. Hermione ne sait pas ce qu'elle va déclencher en renversant du chocolat chaud sur Drago...
1. Introduction

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà de retour pour ma deuxième fic sur le couple **Drago/Hermione.** (Pour ceux qui se souviennent de moi, j'ai écrit Les dix tartes aux quetsches, → plus d'information, direction mon profil ! ) A l'origine c'était sensé être un OS, mais la fic a pris plus d'ampleur que je ne le pensais au départ. Ce sera donc une mini-fic de quatre chapitres ! En espérant que vous aimerez assez pour poster une review ;)

**Disclaimer :** Je n'ai pas le mérite d'avoir créé les personnages ni l'univers d'Harry Potter. Remerciez J.

**Résumé :** En apparence, le chocolat est sensé être inoffensif. Mais pour les sang-purs, c'est une toute autre histoire. Le chocolat a beaucoup plus d'influence sur les Serpentard que vous ne le croyez. Hermione ne sait pas ce qu'elle va déclencher en renversant du chocolat chaud sur Drago Malefoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolat mania<strong>

Tout était calme.  
>Caché aux yeux des moldus, le château de Poudlard se dressait fièrement dans le lointain. Rien ne pouvait briser le silence de cette matinée paisible, pas même le grand mage noir Voldemort et ses sbires les Mangemorts qui étaient tous (ou presque) enterrés dix pieds sous terre. Sans possibilité de retour. En effet, Harry Potter avait réglé définitivement ce petit problème en éliminant cet aliéné et les Aurors avaient apporté leur contribution en s'occupant du reste des fous, ce que la population sorcière-et-autre-créatures-magiques avaient grandement apprécié. Les élèves reprenaient donc les cours depuis septembre, c'est-à-dire à environ deux semaines d'aujourd'hui, en incluant les étudiants de la septième année de l'an dernier puisqu'ils n'avaient ni eu le temps de passer leurs ASPIC, ni celui de les réviser vu les circonstances. La vie à Poudlard reprenait donc son cours avec quelques petits changements notables, conséquences de la Grande Guerre, mais...<p>

- Bordel Granger ! Cette fois-ci, ne crois pas que je vais me retenir. C'était une robe était toute neuve avec une putain de qualité, et elle valait une fortune !

...

...Cela ne s'applique évidemment pas à eux.

...

- C'est _ton_ problème, tu ne sais même pas mettre un pied devant l'autre ! Regarde autour de toi si tu ne veux pas cogner les gens ! ... Ah j'oubliais, c'est volontaire chez toi.

- Tu la vois cette tâche Granger ? Tu la vois ? Elle est si énorme que même le balafré ne pourrait pas la rater !

- Malefoy, ta soi-disante tâche ne mesure même pas un centimètre et sur une robe noire, le marron foncé c'est très peu visible. Alors arrête de geindre et pousse-toi, je n'ai pas le temps de pleurer sur ton malheureux sort.

- Non mais tu crois vraiment que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça Granger ? Va prendre une brosse et du savon et lave-moi ça tout de suite !

- Écoute Malefoy, les discours sur la domination des sangs-purs et leurs esclaves fallait le placer avant la fin de la Guerre. Maintenant c'est complètement hors-sujet alors dégage de mon chemin.

- Est-ce que tes neurones -en admettant que tu en ais- n'ont pas grillés pendant la nuit parce que l'information que je viens de te donner ne semble pas monter jusqu'à ton malheureux cerveau.

- Merci de l'attention que tu portes à mes neurones. Ils vont merveilleusement bien. Je pense que tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de la santé des tiens, il me semble que leur nombre diminue peu à peu...

- Ils seront toujours plus nombreux que les tiens.

- Malefoy, je te suggère de t'écarter très vite si tu ne veux pas avoir le nez défoncé !

- Et moi Granger, je te suggère de nettoyer ma robe très vite si tu ne veux pas avoir le visage déformé...enfin, plus que maintenant.

- Sale petite fouine arrogante !

- Espèce de paillasse décrépie !

...Et caetera, et caetera... Je disais donc que rien ni _personne_ ne pouvait briser le silence de cette matinée paisible, si on omettait volontairement ces deux énergumènes.

A chaque fois que Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger se croisaient, ils avaient toujours quelque chose à se reprocher. Ils auraient très bien pu faire comme Harry ou Ron le faisaient, s'éviter ou tout simplement s'ignorer, mais il fallait croire que quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement vu qu'ils se croisaient toujours au hasard des couloirs. Et ça tournait toujours à l'émeute. Comme maintenant. Effectivement, quelques Serpentard étaient en train de se regrouper autour de leur _prince _et ricanaient d'avance au sort réservé à la Gryffondor. Bien sûr, les tensions entre les deux maisons s'étaient apaisées avec la mort de Voldemort, mais il restait encore cette vieille rivalité de toujours et les élèves n'hésitaient pas à se lancer encore des piques... Après tout, c'est qu'ils devaient bien aimer ça...

- Et peut-on savoir quelle est cette substance que tu m'as lancé pour me salir, Granger ?

- Je te rappelle, Malefoy, que tu t'es sali tout seul avec ta maladresse intentionnelle. Et ça s'appelle du chocolat chaud.

Un grand silence suivit sa déclaration dans le clan des Serpentard et tous reculèrent de dix pas une seconde plus tard, soudainement effrayés par cette tâche ridicule. Un grand vide séparait Drago de ses congénères, encore choqué par les paroles d'Hermione. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix semblait légèrement trembler.

- Du...chocolat...chaud ?

- Ben oui, tu ne connais pas ? lui demanda la jeune fille interloquée par leur réaction. Ca vient de France, c'est ma grand mère qui me l'a fait découvrir et...

- Granger, je m'en moque de ta grand-mère moldue ! cracha-t-il. C'est du _chocolat_ ! Est-ce que tu réalises l'ampleur des dégâts ?

- Euh... non.

- Ta douleur ne fait que commencer, prédit Drago d'un ton menaçant. Ce que tu vas endurer n'est rien comparé aux six dernières années de ta misérable vie. Prépare-toi.

Il fit volte-face et s'éloigna d'un pas vif dans la direction opposée du couloir, loin d'Hermione qui ne comprenait pas où était le mal dans tout ça. Indifférente aux avertissements de son homologue -oui, elle partageait bien malheureusement ses appartements avec Drago puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux préfets-en-chef, et passait le plus clair de son temps enfermée dans sa chambre pour ne pas voir "sa pitoyable tête de petit con", selon elle. Ce que Drago lui rendait bien en amenant dans leur salle commune des flopées de filles, toutes maisons confondues, chaque jour de la semaine.- elle continua sa route sous les murmures excités des Serpentard agités.

.

La dernière chose qu'Hermione ait pu penser avant de s'affaisser mollement sur le sol et de sombrer dans le noir, c'était qu'un coup traîtrement porté sur la nuque, ça faisait fichtrement mal...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà c'est fini pour ce premier chapitre ! Je posterai le deuxième la semaine prochaine normalement. Si vous vous inquiétez pour la longueur des chapitres, aucun problème pour le suivant, il sera nettement plus long que celui-là... Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues !<strong>

**A bientôt ;)**


	2. Préparation

**Note de l'auteur : **Comme promis, voici le second chapitre arrivé pile une semaine après le premier !... Bon d'accord, j'avoue je l'avais fini avant mais je voulais respecter les délais :) Donc j'espère que vous l'aimerez encore plus que le précédent...

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Préparation<strong>

_La dernière chose qu'Hermione ait pu penser avant de s'affaisser mollement sur le sol et de sombrer dans le noir, c'était qu'un coup traîtrement porté sur la nuque, ça faisait fichtrement mal..._

.

C'est avec les mains et les pieds liés que la jeune fille se réveilla à demi-couchée sur un canapé qu'elle connaissait assez bien pour être passée devant lui plus d'une trentaine de fois. Autant rationaliser la chose : soit un pervers vicieux l'avait enlevée pour lui faire plein de choses interdites aux moins de 18 ans, ce dont elle doutait fortement, ou soit son imbécile de colocataire l'avait amenée ici pour ne pas que tout Poudlard entende ses cris d'horreur lorsqu'il la torturerait vu que la pièce était insonorisée. Bon, il aurait quand même pu trouver un endroit moins visible que leur appartements de préfet-en-chef. Bonjour l'originalité. Visant sa baguette magique posée sur la table basse devant elle, elle se redressa autant que lui permettait les liens qui immobilisaient son corps et tenta de rapprocher avec ses pieds, le tapis sur lequel était posée la table à même pas deux mètres d'elle. Elle allait enfin toucher au but lorsqu'une voix railleuse lança derrière son dos :

- Ca y est Granger ? Enfin réveillée ?

Hermione se tourna vers Drago et l'insulta de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables qu'elle avait l'indécence de connaître mais à son grand désarroi, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Le Serpentard alla s'installer confortablement dans le canapé en face, sans oublier de remettre le tapis à distance raisonnable de la jeune fille et finit par lui faire un sourire espiègle.

- Je dois dire que le _silencio_ est assez pratique. Quel bonheur de ne pas avoir à entendre le son de ta voix. C'est... reposant.

Agacée au possible, Hermione lui tira la langue, ce qui, avouons-le, n'est pas très mature mais soulage amplement à défaut de pouvoir étrangler. Drago, lui, avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser et continua à monologuer.

- Bien, maintenant que tes pulsions puériles sont assouvies, écoute-moi attentivement... puisque tu ne peux rien faire d'autre, termina-t-il avec un autre sourire horriblement irritant. Pour résumer la situation, ce matin tu as commis un crime de lèse-majesté en renversant du chocolat sur ma robe. Et non, ne recommence pas ce débat inutile, dit-il en voyant Hermione vociférer silencieusement qu'une fois de plus c'était de _sa_ faute, je sais parfaitement que je suis l'unique responsable de ça, puisque j'ai fait exprès de te pousser quand tu es passée à côté de moi.

Hermione ne s'attendait certainement pas à un aveu de sa part, et elle en resta doublement muette. Alors là, il fallait rester concentrée parce ça devenait intéressant.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas réellement ma faute. A chaque fois que je te croise, il faut que je t'emmerde d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'est plus fort que moi. L'habitude sans doute. En fait, je ne te déteste pas vraiment... Sans blague, affirma Drago devant le visage abasourdi de la Gryffondor, je n'ai absolument rien contre toi. Bon, c'est vrai que tu m'agaces prodigieusement avec ces manies de répondre à toutes les questions en cours, ou d'être _aussi bonne que moi_ en Potions, ou encore avec cette niaiserie de SALE, mais comme tout le monde quoi, ni plus ni moins. Et aussi parce que tu est la meilleure amie de Potter. Alors lui, dans le domaine je-suis-celui-qui-doit-sauver-le-monde-d'un-grand-méchant et je-suis-le-héros-qui-porte-la-douleur-du-monde-sur-ses-épaules, il est champion. Le fait qu'il ait refusé de serrer ma main le jour de la rentrée en première année m'a assez froissé, c'est vrai. Alors pour préserver ma fierté, il fallait bien que je lui rende la pareille en lui pourrissant la vie jusqu'à la fin des études. Et comme tu es devenue amie avec lui, tu étais incluse dans le lot. Ce n'est en aucun cas lié à tes origines, parce que je n'ai aucun préjugé contre les nés-moldus.

Apparemment, c'était le coup de grâce pour Hermione qui manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Drago soupira d'avance, cette soirée allait être très longue.

- Oui, répéta-t-il, je n'ai rien contre eux. Ils m'indiffèrent totalement et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Vois-tu, les sangs-purs ont été élevés avec des principes transmis de siècles en siècles. Les premières générations de sangs-purs étaient partisans d'un génocide intégral des moldus. Que veux-tu, quand on a tout ce qu'on désire et tout le monde sorcier à ses pieds, la vie est ennuyante à souhait ! Il fallait bien qu'ils inventent quelque choses pour se distraire les aînés, et ils ont joué sur l'infériorité des non-sorciers. Une lubie comme une autre. Mais avec le temps, leurs revendications ont pris une ampleur non désirée -quoiqu'ils s'amusaient comme des fous à l'époque en voyant la tournure que prenait leur délire- et maintenant, tout le monde croit dur comme du fer à cette stupidité, et même certains des nôtres ! ( Ceux-là on en parle pas, les gènes de la subtilité et de l'intelligence avaient dû se perdre pendant leur création). Mais sincèrement, on en a strictement rien à faire des moldus. Qu'ils vivent tranquillement dans leur coin et ça nous va très bien. Alors évidemment, pour préserver les apparences, les grandes familles de sang-purs ont fait semblant de détester les moldus -avec quelques exceptions notoires comme Drusilla Black... pas très futée la grande-tante- et les abrutis, les suiveurs et les personnes qui veulent se faire bien voir de la haute-société ont suivi tout naturellement. C'est aussi simple que ça. Alors quand un homme à l'hideux visage blafard vient se présenter aux sang-purs comme le futur maître du monde, nous ça nous a bien fait rire pendant un moment. Bon, c'est après que les choses se sont un peu gâtées mais on ne va pas entrer dans les détails, aujourd'hui l'affaire est close.

Hermione, les oreilles et les yeux grands ouverts, tentait de digérer toutes les informations que lui donnait Drago d'un air dégagé et ennuyé. Alors, si elle comprenait bien, la création de Voldemort, des Mangemorts, des tortures, des souffrances, des morts et de la douleur reposait sur un caprice que les premiers sang-purs avaient inventé par ennui ? Par Merlin, mais ils étaient complètement tarés les vieux ! Le mot "conséquences" n'appartenait incontestablement pas à leur vocabulaire...

- Bon, pour en revenir à ce matin, il se trouve que renverser du..._chocolat_ sur nos affaires, est censé être puni disons plutôt... cruellement. Les Serpentard attendent très certainement ton absence demain. Mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te faire quoi que ce soit pour les raisons citées précédemment. Et donc je t'ai assommée pour t'expliquer tout ça, en sachant pertinemment que tu ne m'aurais pas écoutée si je t'avais aimablement demandé de venir t'entretenir avec moi de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes plongés jusqu'au cou.

Hermione fit un geste avec sa tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait au raison.

- Parfait. Maintenant que je t'ai tout expliqué, je veux bien t'enlever le _silencio_ à deux conditions.

La Gryffondor haussa un sourcil du genre _mais qu'est-ce qu'il va encore me faire faire ?_

- Ne crie pas et ne te jette pas sur moi en hurlant... mon ouïe est particulièrement sensible.

Non mais il la prenait pour une hystérique ou quoi ? Pfft... elle n'appartenait pas au clan de ses groupies, _elle_.

Hermione consentit à sa requête en hochant la tête d'un mouvement hautain et Drago leva le sort avec sa baguette magique.

- _Finite incantatem._

-...

-...

- Malefoy, je sais que tu prends un malin plaisir à voir tes "victimes" souffrir, mais aurais-tu l'obligeance de me libérer de ces cordes qui m'empêchent de bouger ? lui demanda-t-elle comme si ces mots lui écorchaient la gorge.

- Oh, tu me réclames une faveur ? lui demanda le Serpentard avec un sourire carnassier, confortablement bien installé, à son inverse.

- Je verrai plutôt ça comme un juste retour des choses vu que tu m'as attachée pour ne pas que je puisse m'enfuir.

Le jeune homme se leva de mauvaise grâce et dénoua les cordes qui serraient Hermione.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? le questionna-t-elle.

- C'est très simple, je ne te fais rien mais tu ne viens pas en cours. Tu fais semblant de rester dans ta chambre toute la journée parce que tu as tellement mal que tu ne peux pas faire un pas hors de ton lit. Et comme les Gryffondor ont leur stupide fierté, tu ne veux pas te faire soigner à l'infirmerie car tu t'es fait humiliée par un Serpentard.

- Tout d'abord, je ne vois pas pourquoi _je_ serai la seule qui n'apparaîtrai pas en cours demain, tu peux très bien avoir eu des séquelles de notre bataille car je me serai forcément défendue. Ensuite, manquer un cours pour préserver _ta_ réputation, je ne vois pas en quoi ça me regarde, et enfin, je ne vois pas en quoi renverser du chocolat chaud par _ta_ faute sur ta robe est aussi criminel que ça.

Hermione croisa les bras en souriant, satisfaite de son argumentation. Sourire qui se refroidit bien vite voyant celui qu'affichait Drago. Le jeune homme prit la baguette magique de son homologue posée sur la table d'un geste vif et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un quelconque mouvement, il ferma la porte d'entrée d'un _collaporta _et l'immobilisa avec un _pétrificus totalus _doublé d'un autre _silencio_.  
>Basique, mais efficace.<p>

- J'ai bien dit que je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire quoi que ce soit, parce que je ne te déteste pas et que je ne suis pas un sadique, mais il pourrait très bien t'arriver quelque chose de regrettable si tu refuses de coopérer, lui annonça-t-il d'une voix veloutée mais d'où Hermione sut percevoir la menace implicite.

Ca commençait à bien faire, elle avait eu sa dose de sorts pour aujourd'hui ! La jeune fille se maudit intérieurement pour ne pas avoir récupérer sa baguette immédiatement après qu'elle ait eu les mains libres. Elle lança un regard noir à son persécuteur qui lui fit en retour son fameux sourire en coin. Aujourd'hui, elle aura eu presque toutes les déclinaisons du sourire de Malefoy, ce dont elle se serait très bien passé... Un Malefoy qui sourit n'annonce jamais rien de bon, tout le monde le sait.

- Alors Granger, décidée à coopérer ? l'interrogea Drago tout sourire.

La seule chose à laquelle Hermione pensait en ce moment était qu'elle voulait lui enlever du visage cette expression satisfaite franchement exaspérante. Elle cligna tout de même des yeux pour lui indiquer son consentement, ce à quoi le Serpentard répondit en levant les sorts. La jeune fille se leva d'un bond du canapé.

- Non mais c'est bientôt fini avec les sorts ? explosa Hermione à deux doigts de lacérer le visage du Serpentard, ce qui froissa les oreilles sensibles de Drago.

- Par pitié, baisse d'un ton Granger !

Elle fit trois pas et arracha sa baguette des mains de son colocataire puis se dirigea rapidement vers la porte d'entrée.

- Je sais parfaitement ce que tu vas faire Granger.

Piquée au vif, Hermione se retourna vers lui.

- Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ?

- Tu va aller rapporter à Potter et Weasley frère et sœur tout ce que je t'ai dis au sujet des sang-purs, ce qui se propagera dans tout Poudlard demain après-midi avec les commérages.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut coupée dans son élan par Drago.

- Malheureusement pour toi, personne n'accordera de crédibilité à ce que tu vas dire pour la simple et bonne raison que cela semblera ridicule. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que les sang-purs n'ont jamais eu de représailles. Tout le monde préférait nous croire plutôt qu'un pauvre pecno sorti de je-ne-sais-où. Assez comique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne trouve rien d'hilarant à cela, répliqua Hermione vexée. Créer des fous qui veulent détruire le monde et le soumettre par la peur, la violence et dans le sang à cause de trois papy gâteux qui s'emmerdaient un jour d'automne n'appartient pas vraiment à mes critères de bonne blague.

- Relax Granger, la Guerre est finie. Je ne nie pas la part de responsabilité des sangs-purs dans cette malheureuse histoire -enfin, après ça dépend des points de vue...- mais il faut savoir relativiser les choses.

- Et je suppose que ce sont ces mêmes ancêtres débordants d'humour douteux qui ont décrété que renverser du chocolat sur quelqu'un est un crime de lèse-majesté, ajouta Hermione avec un sourire désabusé.

Un silence accueillit ses paroles.

- Non, sérieusement ? demanda la Gryffondor qui commençait malgré elle à s'amuser de la situation. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fumé ce jour là les grands-pères ? De la bouse de dragon ou du sang de chauve-souris séché ? En tous cas, c'était pas très frais leur truc...et ça ne leur a pas vraiment réussi.

- Hum, Granger je te signale que tu es en train d'insulter les fondateurs des lignées de sang-purs. J'aurais pu te tuer pour moins que ça, lui dit Drago d'un voix légèrement amusée. Mais pour répondre à ta question, c'est eux en effet.

- Mais pourquoi du chocolat ? C'est vrai quoi, ils auraient pu choisir autre chose, un truc plus dégoûtant comme les épinards à l'eau ou la purée de céleri. C'est vachement bon le chocolat, je ne vois pas en quoi ça tuerait quelqu'un d'en recevoir sur lui. A la limite, les épinards et le céleri, je pourrai comprendre. C'est toujours désagréable de se tâcher les vêtements de feuilles d'épinard baignant dans l'eau... en plus ça ne part pas facilement au lavage cette saloperie...

Son ton indiquait clairement que ça sentait le vécu. Drago eut soudainement une idée.

- Faisons un deal Granger. Je t'explique pourquoi nos aïeux ont décidé que le chocolat représentait un danger potentiel pour nous et tu t'abstiens de venir en cours demain. En même temps que moi. Ainsi, nous sommes tous les deux satisfaits et nous avons le temps devant nous pour parler.

Ah ? Malefoy voulait parler ? Et avec elle en plus. J'aurai tout vu aujourd'hui...pensa Hermione.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je vais accepter ? lui demanda la jeune fille, même si elle avait déjà pris sa décision.

- Je compte sur la légendaire curiosité des filles, et particulièrement la tienne.

Hermione grogna pour la forme et mais accepta tout de même. Drago hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- Très bien, rendez-vous demain vers 15h dans les cuisines.

Hermione hocha la tête et passa l'encadrement de la porte.

- Eh Granger !

- Oui ? répondit-elle en tournant la tête.

- Il faudrait aussi que tu fasses...

Il termina de reste de sa phrase en se penchant vers son oreille.

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils mais Drago lui assura que c'était nécessaire pour l'explication.

- A demain Granger, et ne sois pas en retard !

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et sortit d'un pas léger de ses appartements vers ceux des Gryffondor.

- Eh Malefoy !

Le dénommé sortit sa tête de la porte en arrêtant son mouvement pour la fermer.

- Oui ?

- Tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois que nous avons eu une conversation (presque) civilisée ?

- Et...?

- Rien, c'était juste une remarque... Il faut que je marque ce jour d'une croix...

Drago referma la porte en silence. Et pourtant, elle aurait juré avoir vu ses lèvres esquisser un sourire...

* * *

><p><strong>Avant tout, je voudrai remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont gentiment donné leur avis en postant des REVIEW (très important pour les auteurs). Donc un grand merci à <strong>**gleekofglee****, ****BrunasseLucile****, ****lollipopxox****, ****Oohfemmeluxieuse****, ****StephAliC****, Riya03, ****JaneScrout****, et ma petite Moccha ;)**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, nous allons entrer dans le vif du sujet : Le Chocolat... Rendez-vous dans les cuisines de Poudlard !  
><strong>

**Et surtout n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton en bas à gauche de votre écran : critiquez-moi, incendiez-moi (restez polis quand même x) ) ou adorez-moi, je suis preneuse dans tous les cas !  
><strong>

**Morena **


	3. Cuisson

**Note de l'auteur : **Et c'est parti pour le troisième chapitre de cette mini-fic qui, je le rappelle, n'en comporte que quatre. Là, ça devient sérieux...enfin, presque. ;)

**Et vive le chocolat !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Cuisson<strong>

_- Très bien, rendez-vous demain vers 15h dans les cuisines._

_Hermione hocha la tête et passa l'encadrement de la porte._

_- Eh Granger !_

_- Oui ? répondit-elle en tournant la tête._

_- Il faudrait aussi que tu fasses..._

_Il termina de reste de sa phrase en se penchant vers son oreille._

_La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils mais Drago lui assura que c'était nécessaire pour l'explication._

_- A demain Granger, et ne sois pas en retard !_

_La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et sortit d'un pas léger de ses appartements vers ceux des Gryffondor._

_- Eh Malefoy !_

_Le dénommé sortit sa tête de la porte en arrêtant son mouvement pour la fermer._

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois que nous avons eu une conversation (presque) civilisée ?_

_- Et...?_

_- Rien, c'était juste une remarque... Il faut que je marque ce jour d'une croix..._

_Drago referma la porte en silence. Et pourtant, elle aurait juré avoir vu ses lèvres esquisser un sourire..._

.

_**Cuisines de Poudlard, 15h****46**_

- Putain Granger, ce gâteau est trop bon ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fais une telle merveille !

Hermione en resta scotchée. C'en était presque devenu une habitude car depuis la veille, elle allait de surprises en surprises. En effet, qui aurait cru que le prince des Serpentard et la meilleure amie du survivant, qui se détestent depuis leur première rencontre, auraient une conversation amicale dans les cuisines de Poudlard en mangeant un gâteau au chocolat ? Certainement pas eux.

- Euh, Malefoy, avança-t-elle prudemment, n'étais-tu pas sensé me dire le contraire ? Que ce n'est pas possible de faire une telle merde avec des ingrédients normaux et tu aurais glissé entre autre quelques insultes du genre face de botruc ou mandragore atrophiée ou, je ne sais pas moi, euh, scrout à pétard repoussant... non ?

Assis avec nonchalance dans un fauteuil, le jeune homme finissait sa quatrième part de gâteau.

- Granger, Granger, souffla Drago d'un air exaspéré, aurais-tu oublié ce que je t'ai dit hier soir ou la mémoire te fait-elle défaut ?

- Non, mais je...

- Écoute-moi, je sais reconnaître les talents des autres quand ils existent...et en tirer profit à l'occasion, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, et entre nous, ce fondant au chocolat a juste un goût sensationnel.

Tu sais, annonça-t-il après un instant de réflexion, je pense que tu devrais ouvrir une chocolaterie.

Voldemort serait revenu à la vie et aurait lancé une attaque sur Poudlard qu'Hermione n'aurait pas été plus surprise qu'en ce moment. Non, parce que sérieusement, là, Malefoy avait un grain. Soit il était soumis à l'_impérium_, soit il devait aller se faire interner à St Mangouste.

Conscient de la stupéfaction d'Hermione qui le regardait la bouche grande ouverte, le jeune homme considéra qu'il fallait lui expliquer certaines choses.

- Ok, exposons les faits. Depuis des générations, nous autres sangs-purs recevons pendant notre enfance une éducation très stricte par nos parents, la moindre erreur est sanctionnée sévèrement et...

- Malefoy, coupa Hermione, si tu penses vraiment que je vais te prendre au sérieux parce que tu me racontes les malheurs de ton enfance, tu as totalement...

- Sais-tu que c'est très malpoli de couper la parole Granger ?

...N'est-ce pas ce qu'il est en train de faire? pensa-t-elle en soupirant.

-...et évites de m'insulter alors que je fais un effort pour te parler convenablement et sérieusement, pour une fois, alors abstiens-toi miss-je-sais-tout-sur-tout parce que ce que je vais dire tu ne le sais pas, compris ?

Hermione bougonna un instant mais sa curiosité était attisée et elle ne pouvait pas refuser une information supplémentaire à caser dans un coin de sa mémoire, surtout si cela concernait les sang-purs. On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait être utile à l'occasion...

- Bon, reprit Drago, je disais donc que notre éducation était très sévère. Or, il se trouve que les enfants des vieilles familles de sang-purs, ce qui remonte à environ plus d'une quinzaine de générations, ont vite trouvé une solution pour éviter leurs dérives et donc les sanctions qui en découlent : ils ont créé une liste de toutes les obligations et interdictions que tout sang-pur se doit de respecter et l'ont naturellement appris par cœur. Et autant dire que c'était pas du gâteau !

...

- Etait-ce une tentative d'humour raté ? railla Hermione.

- T'ai-je déjà dit de te taire ? répliqua le Serpentard vexé.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, continue, dit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

- Je disais donc que cette liste est transmise de génération en génération. Il se trouve que le premier point est crucial. Il résume assez bien le fil conducteur du comportement approprié pour un sang-pur de base.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la jeune fille en oubliant les précédentes recommandations de son homologue.

Celui-ci voyait bien que faire taire la Gryffondor était une cause perdue d'avance, et il se concentra pour éviter de lui faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard. Un Malefoy se contrôle et sait se faire comprendre autrement que par des gestes barbares, comme par exemple en lançant ce regard glacial qui fait craindre tant de personnes. Après avoir constaté l'inefficacité de ses efforts sur Hermione, Drago se ravisa en laissant échapper un soupir puis il s'éclaircit la gorge et annonça :

- Ordre n°1, immuable quelque soit l'époque, le lieu, le temps, véridique tout au long de la vie supérieure, sensationnelle, éblouissante, idéale, prodigieuse, fabuleuse... bon je ne les cite pas tous parce que ça continue encore sur un long paragraphe, ...et à ne jamais déroger sous aucun prétexte sous peine de tortures physiques et mentales atroces produites par la cause de cet ordre : **Ne** **jamais succomber à la tentation de goûter au chocolat.**

...

...

- Malefoy, même si j'ai eu un aperçu il y a cinq minutes de ton humour, je ne savais pas qu'il serait aussi petit que ton crétinisme est grand.

- Et toi Granger, je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de l'information capitale que je viens de te donner. Écoute-moi, les sangs-purs sont par définition parfaits, autant mentalement que physiquement. Or il se trouve que manger du chocolat ou tout ce qui se rapporte au chocolat augmente le poids et donc les risques d'obésité ce qui est exclu pour nous. De plus les risques d'obésité sont multipliés par trois avec les risques d'addiction au chocolat, car 90% des personnes qui y ont goûté ne peuvent plus s'en passer et en achètent régulièrement. Regarde, tout est un prétexte pour acheter du chocolat, les gens ont même créé des fêtes pour sa consommation : Noël, la Saint Valentin, Pâques, les anniversaires... et ce n'est que les plus importantes ! C'est pour cela que nous autres, les sangs-purs refusons de fêter quoi que ce soit. Tout est fait pour consommer du chocolat à cause de leur addiction, et plus précisément de l'action des alcaloïdes présents dans le chocolat qui ont un effet psychostimulant par augmentation de la sécrétion d'adrénaline. En plus, la molécule de PEA stimule les neurones dopaminergiques et noradrénergiques et même si elle est présente en plus grande quantité dans d'autres aliments tels que certains fromages ou charcuterie, elle est sans effet sur eux alors que dans le chocolat elle accroît cette sensation de dépendance. Autre exemple, l'anandamide, une autre molécule dont les effets peuvent être comparés à ceux du cannabis peut expliquer les effets euphorisants du chocolat bien que cette molécule n'est présente qu'en infime quantité. Toujours pas convaincue ? Alors voici un dernier argument, je dirais le plus fatal de tous : le chocolat peut causer l'acné.

Hermione pensait certainement être préparée à cet exposé argumentatif mais elle se détrompa bien vite. La partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui conseilla donc de se déconnecter de la réalité et d'entrer en plein rêve, créé de toutes pièces par l'autre partie inventive de son cerveau qui avait décidément des capacités illimitées dans le monde de l'imaginaire. Oui, assurément, c'était un rêve. Long et très original. Drago Malefoy ne pouvait décemment pas lui exposer les tenants et les aboutissants de l'éducation des enfants sang-pur et les raisons du manque de chocolat dans leur vie.

Ce débat intérieur l'empêcha d'écouter la seconde partie du discours de Drago, et heureusement pour lui, car il s'agissait de la partie "Effets du chocolat sur les animaux de compagnie", ce qui englobe les elfes de maison, et nous savons tous que Hermione est la présidente de la SALE. Cette partie ne lui aurait donc pas forcément plu, mais Drago s'en contrefiche royalement car il est plongé dans son discours enflammé.

-...dangereux et même mortel pour les chiens, les chats, les rats, les perroquets ou les chevaux, ce qui s'applique aussi bien sur les elfes de maison dont les maisons sang-pur contiennent toujours une armada et cela serait regrettable que tous meurent en mangeant du chocolat bien que leurs maîtres ne leur en donneraient jamais si par hasard ils en auraient dans les cuisines ce qui reviendrait à transgresser les Ordres n°1-43-75 et 102 de la "Liste intemporelle des Ordres et des Interdictions que tout sang-pur respectable se doit de respecter", mais je compterai plutôt sur le caractère pillard des elfes de maison qui cèderaient à la tentation et voleraient leurs maîtres en chocolat ce qui est stupide pour eux car dans les deux cas possibles qui suivent, soit les propriétaires de l'elfe le remarquent et tuent l'elfe en suivant l'Ordre n°10 de la Liste, soit il meurt pour cause de consommation de chocolat car je le redis, le chocolat est mortel pour eux. Par exemple, si un elfe de maison mange du chocolat dans des quantités non négligeables, disons 150 g pour un elfe enfant et 200 g pour un adulte soit dit en passant une plaquette de chocolat, la théobromine, un produit chimique semblable à la caféine qui stimule le système nerveux et que leur métabolisme ne permet pas d'éliminer, qui reste pendant vingt heures dans leur circulation sanguine, peut causer des convulsions épileptiques, un infarctus, des hémorragies internes et finalement la mort. Consommer du chocolat reviendrait donc à un suicide pour eux. Bien sûr, il existe aussi des remèdes, comme en cas d'ingestion, il faut administrer un vomitif dans un délai de deux heures, mais qui se donnerait cette peine ? Je dirais que c'est surtout pour des raisons économiques, hygiéniques et comportementales que les elfes de maison ne consomment pas de chocolat. Leur mort ne regardent qu'eux évidemment, encore une fois, qui se soucierait de la raison pour laquelle ils sont décédés ?

-...

- Eh Granger ! Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?

La concernée se sortit de sa courte léthargie et lui répondit, un peu dans le vague, qu'elle avait décroché après la partie sur l'acné et que de toute façon, ce n'était pas très grave puisque dans un rêve, on fait ce qu'on veut, surtout si c'était le sien.

Drago soupira de lassitude puis se leva, fit deux pas pour rejoindre Hermione et la pinça fortement sur le bras, ce qui déclencha un cri douloureux chez la Gryffondor qui se leva prestement pour contre-attaquer, mais le jeune homme s'était déjà mis derrière la table à manger en prévision de sa réaction. Hermione se contenta donc de le poursuivre en courant autour de la table et en lui lançant des insultes assez violentes accompagnées de concombres, petites cuillères, verre doseur ou tabourets.

- Tu sais Granger, lui dit-il tout en continuant de courir en évitant les projectiles, il ne faut pas que tu le prennes mal, je t'ai pincé pour ton bien. Maintenant tu as la preuve que tu es dans la réalité. Alors si tu pouvais arrêter de me courir stupidement après, autour de cette table, ça serait sympa de ta part. Non pas que je commence à m'essouffler, ce qui serait plutôt ton cas, mais nous avons l'air de deux imbéciles, même si je me fiche de l'avis des elfes de maison ou du tien, mais avoir dans ma mémoire le souvenir d'Hermione Granger qui me court après en me lançant des concombres autour d'une table, c'est assez désolant.

- Excuse-toi ! haleta la jeune fille qui commençait à perdre de la vitesse.

- Même si c'était pour une bonne cause ?

- Excuse toi Malefoy !

- On ne dira pas que je n'ai jamais tenté d'être sympathique...

- Malefoy ! Tu vas t'excuser oui ou non ?

- Par esprit de contradiction, je serai tenté de dire non...

- Mais dépêche toi, je fatigue là !

- ...d'autant plus que voir ta tête rougie et tes cheveux en désordre, c'est assez comique, même si ça ne change pas de ton état normal, je dirai que le mouvement de l'air autour de toi avec tes jambes en action donne un petit plus au tableau.

- Stop, j'abandonne, lâcha une Hermione essoufflée. Tu es... le pire ...des emmerdeurs... le roi ...des chieurs.

- On me donne déjà le titre de Prince et je me contenterai de celui-ci, répliqua Drago avec son fameux sourire en coin.

oOo

- Bon, recommença la jeune fille après avoir repris son souffle, où en étions-nous ?

- J'argumentais pour que tu ouvres une chocolaterie.

- La chocolaterie, c'est vrai. Il vaut mieux que je fasse semblant d'adhérer à ses projets sinon mon corps ne pourra pas tenir un deuxième marathon, pensa-t-elle. Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne à vendre des chocolats moi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Mais une énorme fortune ! Moins que celle des Malefoy tout de même, mais plus que celle des Greengrass ! Tu ne peux pas savoir le succès que tu auras plus tard : toutes les générations de sang-purs, hommes, femmes, vieillards et jeunes privés de chocolat pendant toute leur vie, du moins jusqu'à ce que tu créées ta chocolaterie, se précipiteront pour acheter du chocolat. Mais attention hein, pas de basse qualité. Les meilleurs ingrédients parmi les meilleurs, la crème des crèmes qui feront après leur préparation mesurée au millimètre, le chocolat idéal. Puis ensuite avec ce même chocolat fabriqué maison, les recettes qui en dérivent dont ce merveilleux fondant au chocolat qui serait parfait avec des ingrédients de haute qualité que tu offriras dans ta boutique. C'est très simple non ? Tu rassembles toutes les recettes au chocolat que tu connais, tu en apprends d'autres et tu en créées d'autres, tu mets tout ce petit monde dans un dossier confidentiel et tu montes ton affaire. Moi de mon côté, je me charge de tout ce qui est matériel et relationnel, c'est la plus grosse partie. Je sélectionne les locaux, la clientèle aristocratique, le relationnel, je fixe les prix en conséquence des différents mets (les plus hauts possibles, bien sûr pour faire un maximum de bénéfices), les services de livraison et les fournisseurs, les négociations, les finances et la décoration. Toi ton boulot c'est de cuisiner et de choisir les cuisiniers sous tes ordres. Facile non ?

- Euh, attends, tu vas trop vite. Je suis bloquée à la partie où tu entres en scène. Mais qui te donnes le droit de venir t'incruster dans mon affaire ?

- Moi. Tu ne saurais pas faire tout ce que j'ai cité. Nous les sangs-purs et particulièrement les Malefoy, avons un sens inné des affaires et du luxe. En plus tu n'as aucune relation avec les sangs-purs alors que je vis dans cette société.

- Et qui t'a dit que je voulais faire une chocolaterie pour les sangs-purs ? Qui te dit que je n'en ferais pas une pour les classes moyennes ou basses ? répondit Hermione triomphante.

- L'argent, Granger, toujours et encore l'argent, riposta Drago fatalement. Tu gagneras plus en un an de recettes avec une chocolaterie pour sangs-purs affamés qu'avec dix ans de recettes d'une chocolaterie pour les gens de classe moyenne. Et tu ne peux rien faire contre ça.

- Mais, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas depuis le départ. Pourquoi les sangs-purs ne se rebellent pas contre l'Ordre n°1 de votre liste ? C'est vrai quoi, toute règle à ses exceptions : tu viens bien de goûter à mon fondant au chocolat et tu n'en es pas mort puisque je suis en train de te parler. Et puis vos conséquences, c'est à long terme et un peu bidon. Obésité ? Ok, mais ça ne marche que dans les cas où les personnes ne savent pas se contrôler ou manquent de volonté pour le faire comme lorsqu'une fille est en pleine dépression sentimentale. Addiction ? Non, je dirais juste que c'est un plaisir ponctuel renouvelé. Il n'existe pas de fanatiques de chocolat...ou alors très peu. L'acné ? Ca dépend des personnes et franchement, je connais un tas de personnes qui sont des bons consommateurs de chocolat mais qui n'ont jamais eu de boutons à cause de ça. Moi ce que j'en dis, c'est que cet Ordre n°1 n'est qu'un prétexte pour vous priver de chocolat.

- C'est ce que j'ai également conclu de mon côté. En fait, les premières générations de sang-pur ont été privés durant leur enfance de chocolat pendant que leurs parents savouraient tranquillement leur chocolat. -Encore une autre lubie des aînés...mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas inventer...- Ainsi, les enfants devenus parents à leur tour se vengeaient sur leurs propres enfants en leur interdisant de toucher au chocolat et inventèrent des raisons mensongères pour les justifier. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Conclusion : vous êtes des sadiques, déclara Hermione.

- Conclusion : nous allons révolutionner tout ça et en profiter financièrement.

- Il n'est pas question que je te laisse plus de 10% de la recette.

- Ha ha, tu me fais rire Granger. Avec tout ce que je vais diriger tu crois vraiment que je ne prendrai que dix petits ridicules pourcentages ? Je signe pour fifty-fifty.

- La moitié ? Non mais tu te rends compte que je fais le travail le plus important ! La confection du chocolat et des gâteaux requiert un savoir-faire inestimable et fait toute la différence entre les chocolatiers. Je ne peux décemment pas te céder 50%, ce serait du vol ! Va pour 15%.

- Si je ne t'avais pas parlé de chocolaterie et argumenté pendant tout ce temps, dans trois ans tu serais sous-payée pour le travail que tu fournirais avec un chef exécrable qui te gueulerait sans cesse dessus et tu rentrerais exténuée pour t'occuper de préparer à manger à tes quatre mômes que la belette, qui t'accueillerait en regardant un match de Quidditch une bière à la main, t'aurais fait. Au lieu de ça, tu te retrouves immensément riche, sans patron puisque tu seras en haut de l'échelle de ton commerce avec le plus sexy et convoité des sangs-purs du Royaume-Uni comme associé et libre de faire ce que tu voudras, quand tu le voudras et avec qui tu voudras. Et tu côtoieras la haute-société, alors réjouis-toi et remercie-moi pour t'avoir sorti de ce futur miteux. 45% seront suffisants.

- Il s'appelle Ron et je ne compte pas me marier avec lui et encore moins avoir des enfants dans les prochaines années de ma vie ! Mais merci quand même de t'être intéressé à mon futur car après tout, c'est l'intention qui compte. 25% et c'est tout, tu es déjà assez riche comme ça.

- 40% et je t'apprendrais en cours particuliers comment se comporter dans la haute-société et avec les sangs-purs pour augmenter la fidélité de tes clients.

- 35 % et je créerai des recettes spéciales pour la famille Malefoy.

- Vendu ! s'écria Drago en tapant dans la main de sa nouvelle associée.

oOo

Les deux parties satisfaites et la nuit assez avancée poussèrent Hermione à vouloir retourner dans son dortoir et satisfaire son quota de sommeil.

- Bon, maintenant que tout est réglé, je vais aller me coucher parce que le couvre-feu va bientôt commencer et...

- Eh oh, attends deux minutes mademoiselle la préfète-en-chef. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir comme ça avec le secret de notre association et des informations capitales sur les sangs-purs ? Mais quelle naïveté ! Viens en face de moi et donne-moi ta main droite.

- Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ma...Ah non ! Mais ça va pas bien ? s'écria Hermione en comprenant les intentions de son homologue. Je ne ferais pas quelque chose d'aussi stupide pour deux informations sur les sangs-purs et un projet pour le futur !

- Granger, ta main je l'aurai de gré ou de force alors à toi de choisir la solution que tu préfères. Et ce n'est pas qu'_un_ projet pour l'avenir, c'est l'avenir des sangs-purs que tu tiens entre tes mains...et les miennes. Donc oui, nous allons faire ce Serment Inviolable ici et maintenant. Il nous manque juste un Enchaîneur...hum...voyons voir...

- De toute façon tout le monde doit être couché à cette heure-ci, s'exclama Hermione d'une voix victorieuse. Tu ne trouveras personne pour...

- Dobby ! appela Drago.

A en voir sa tête, la Gryffondor n'avait pas réfléchi à cette alternative. Elle montra donc son désaccord en se murant dans un mutisme, signe qu'elle boudait.

- Monsieur Drago m'a appelé ? demanda l'elfe de maison en apparaissant devant eux.

- Prends ma baguette et répète après moi, tu seras le témoin de ce serment inviolable. As-tu conscience de la responsabilité que tu portes ? lui demanda son ancien maître d'un air sévère.

- Miss Granger, monsieur Malefoy, c'est si un grand honneur ! Monsieur Malefoy a toujours été bon avec Dobby et miss Granger aussi alors Dobby est très heureux, Dobby ne trahira jamais, ah ça non, jamais, jamais, jamais, s'exclama Dobby en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras pour montrer son enthousiasme. Et si l'idée lui passe par la tête, Dobby se punira, il se cognera la tête sur les murs jusqu'à sa mort !

- Non ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est bon, je vais le faire.

Un Malefoy sait toujours arriver à ses fins, pensa Drago se félicitant. Il prit la main droite d'Hermione sans répulsion, contrairement à ce que la jeune fille aurait pu penser, et la maintint fermement. Ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça d'ailleurs... Sa main est chaude et réconfortante, et musclée mais fine et souple et ferme et lisse et... Wow, stop, temps mort ! On arrête tout ! Hermione se gifla mentalement pour avoir laissé ces pensées traverser son esprit. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Ça doit être la folie de Drago qui m'aura contaminé... non, _Malefoy_. Bon sang, reste concentrée Hermione ! se réprimanda-t-elle.

Drago, non conscient des pensées qui occupaient la tête de son homologue, trouvait également que les mains d'une née-moldue n'étaient pas aussi repoussantes que ce que ses confrères les sangs-purs disaient. C'était même plutôt le contraire... mais ça, jamais il ne l'avouerait à qui que ce soit, c'était déjà un exploit de se l'avouer à lui-même...

- Tu vois Granger, quand tu veux, tu sais être raisonnable. Bien, Dobby, place l'extrémité de ma baguette sur nos mains et ne bouges plus jusqu'à la fin.

- Oui monsieur.

- Je crois que je suis en train de faire la chose la plus stupide de ma vie... et dire qu'elle n'en est qu'au départ, déclara Hermione en soupirant.

- Hermione Granger, t'engages-tu à ne révéler à aucun être, excepté moi-même, tout ce qui a été dit dans cette pièce depuis le moment où nous sommes entrés jusqu'au moment où nous en sortirons ?

- Puisqu'il le faut bien...

- Granger !

- Oui..., dit la jeune fille avec réticence.

Un premier fil enflammé sortit de la baguette de Drago pour s'enrouler autour de leurs mains liées.

- T'engages-tu à respecter les clauses de notre association future non-officielle pour notre projet dans l'avenir ?

- Oui.

Un autre lien de feu apparut et vint entrelacer le premier en resserrant encore plus leurs mains.

- Et enfin, t'engages-tu à respecter les deux précédentes promesses qui prendront fin jusqu'à ce que j'en fasse la déclaration officielle ? (il faut savoir préparer son public...)

- Oui.

Une dernière flamme effilée se mêla aux précédentes pour former une chaîne incandescente autour des mains de Drago et Hermione, scellant ainsi le Serment Inviolable...

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà c'est fini pour cette semaine, le chapitre final est comme toujours publié dans 7 jours, si il n'y a pas de problème d'ici là. Et merci encore à tous les lecteurs qui suivent cette fic depuis trois semaines ! <strong>

**Pour finir, je ne dirais qu'un mot : Review :)**

**Morena**


	4. Dégustation

**Note de l'auteur : **Et bien nous y voilà ! C'est le chapitre final de cette fanfiction que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. J'espère que vous l'aurez aimé tout autant que moi :)...

**Chapitre 4 : Dégustation**

_- Et enfin, t'engages-tu à respecter les deux précédentes promesses qui prendront fin jusqu'à ce que j'en fasse la déclaration officielle ?_

_- Oui._

_Une dernière flamme effilée se mêla aux précédentes pour former une chaîne incandescente autour des mains de Drago et Hermione, scellant ainsi le Serment Inviolable..._

.

Si un élève rentrant d'une fête illégale de la salle-sur-demande serait passé dans les couloirs menant aux chambres des préfets-en-chef vers 23h48, il serait vite allé se coucher car voir Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy discuter paisiblement sans s'insulter et surtout avec enthousiasme est totalement impossible, et il en aurait donc conclu qu'il avait trop forcé sur le whisky-pur-feu.

- Dis Malefoy, tu crois que je vais mettre combien de temps à apprendre les manières des bourges ?

- De la haute-société, Granger, et des sangs-purs de surcroît. Et ça ne va pas être chose facile vu ton langage assez...chargé disons, et ton comportement plutôt...naturel... Et ce n'est que le plus gros du travail bien sûr.

- Et bien ne compte pas sur moi pour ressembler à ces pimbêches coincées à la voix aiguë tartinées de maquillage !

- Voilà, c'est exactement ce dont je voulais parler quand je disais "langage chargé". Vois-tu Granger, il te faut juste de la retenue et du contrôle, stopper cette impulsivité qui te fait crier à tort et à travers tout ce que tu penses, même si c'est la stricte vérité. Dans la société des sangs-purs, il faut savoir être distingué en présence de personnes de haut-rang, mais aussi savoir se faire respecter de ses confrères avec une autorité assurée par son comportement exemplaire et du répondant. Et, c'est là le plus important, riposter avec du tranchant mais de l'élégance, insinuer doucereusement et frapper l'adversaire à l'endroit le plus sensible, car un nouveau venu dans ce cercle va être immédiatement testé et soumis à toutes les accusations possibles, le moindre défaut, le moindre grain de poussière va t'être reproché pour te pousser dans tes derniers retranchements et te faire sentir si misérable que tu ne pourras plus te présenter en public tellement ils t'auront fait souffrir. C'est la loi du plus fort.

- C'est bien ce à quoi je m'attendais, assura Hermione, manger ou être manger.

- Exactement. Et tu devras te hisser au sommet de cette chaîne alimentaire si tu veux monter ton entreprise et les rendre accro.

- Je vois. Il faudra donc que tu m'apprennes ton célèbre sourire en coin, Malefoy, certifia la Gryffondor avec malice, comme ça je serai sûre d'être supérieure aux autres...

- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques Granger, lui dit Drago en affichant le sourire en question. Je ne te dirai même pas combien de jours j'ai passés à m'entraîner pour réaliser ce rictus parfaitement, le nombre de crampes que j'ai dû subir durant des semaines et des mois pour arriver au résultat actuel...

- Je relève le défi !

- Ces Gryffondor et leur stupide fierté...

Tandis qu'ils conversaient, leurs pas les menaient naturellement dans les appartements des préfets-en-chef. Après leur entrée dans la salle commune, un silence inconfortable s'installa. Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Bon... eh bien...ce fut très intéressant Malefoy, alors...euh...bonne nuit, lança-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour y entrer sans s'attendre à une réponse.

- Bonne nuit Granger, lui répondit doucement le jeune homme.

Elle se retourna avec surprise et eut le temps d'apercevoir Drago avec un sourire sincère sur ses lèvres, fermer la porte de sa chambre.

- Ben merde alors, s'étonna Hermione tout haut, si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que Drago Malefoy me dirait bonne nuit sincèrement, je lui aurait rit au nez avant de le secouer pour lui remettre les idées en place ! Il faut que je marque ce jour d'une croix...

- Granger, si tu devais marquer tous les jours d'une croix parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'inédit dans notre relation, tu n'as pas fini de remplir ton calendrier, parce que ce n'est que le début d'une longue et fructueuse collaboration ! s'exclama narquoisement Drago derrière la porte de sa chambre.

oOo

_Quatre mois plus tard_

- Hermione ?

- Oui Harry ?

- Tu sais, je ne dis pas que je peux comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans la tête des femmes, et encore moins dans la tienne, au même titre que toutes les choses étranges qui peuvent te passer par l'esprit (même si ça nous a souvent sorti de plus d'une catastrophe) mais là, franchement je sèche. Il faudrait vraiment que tu m'expliques, parce que ça fait plusieurs semaines que je me pose la question et j'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne trouve pas la réponse.

La Gryffondor interrompit le cours de son devoir de Potion, posa sa plume sur la table et leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami.

Sous l'impulsion pressante de Ron, Hermione s'était vue entrer dans sa salle commune, s'asseoir sur une chaise avec 63 cm de parchemin à rédiger sur le polynectar, multiplié par trois, puisque selon Ron : "Comme tu l'as déjà fait en réalité ça va être encore plus rapide que si on écrivait chacun de notre côté !". Ce à quoi la jeune fille avait répondu, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait quelque chose dans le genre, que Premièrement : elle pouvait les aider mais pas leur mâcher le travail, Deuxièmement : Rogue n'était pas assez stupide _contrairement à certains_ pour ne pas remarquer que la même plume avait fait les trois devoirs et que, comme par un grand hasard, c'étaient ceux du trio d'or, ( et vu que tout Poudlard savait pertinemment qu'Hermione en était la tête pensante, il n'y avait qu'un pas à faire pour savoir qui était l'auteur des parchemins) et Troisièmement : elle n'avait ni le temps... en fait si, elle avait toujours le temps puisqu'elle faisait toujours ses devoirs trois semaines à l'avance, et surtout pas l'envie de rédiger 189 cm de parchemin dans trois styles différents sans avoir le même contenu et le tout étant évidemment juste, pour que Rogue ne voit pas que les gars avaient copiés sur elle... ou plutôt qu'elle s'était copiée elle-même.

Ils en étaient donc là tous les deux, à rédiger leur devoir, Ron étant lâchement parti goûter depuis presque trois-quarts d'heure. Et vu la réflexion d'Harry, il avait dû découvrir qu'Hermione avait infimement changé ces derniers temps. Vous savez, ces petits détails qui font évoluer une personne, comme par exemple l'amélioration apparente de son langage ou de son style vestimentaire... Aussi, elle semblait un peu plus dans ses pensées et passait de moins en moins de temps avec eux et traînait imperceptiblement plus du côté d'un certain blond...

Le cœur d'Hermione paniqua sous sa poitrine. Harry était plus fin observateur qu'elle ne le pensait. Pourtant, elle avait fait très attention à ne rien laisser paraître de nouveau dans son comportement ou ses habitudes. Et le plus étrange, c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'air de mal le prendre...

La jeune fille s'éclaircit la voix et dit, en bafouillant un peu :

- Ecoute Harry, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois...

- Mais justement, s'exclama-t-il, je ne crois rien du tout, je suis perdu ! Alors si tu pouvais m'éclaircir ça serait sympa. Parce qu'un calendrier, ça sert généralement à marquer les dates importantes d'une croix. Alors peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tous les jours sont cochés sans exception depuis octobre dernier sur ce calendrier ? déclara-t-il en désignant d'un doigt accusateur le calendrier posé en évidence sur la cheminée or et argent de la salle commune.

Hermione resta un instant bouche bée, son cerveau ayant momentanément fait un blocage, puis elle explosa de rire. Pour la deuxième fois, Harry était largué.

- Euh, Hermione ? Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

- Oui, oui. C'est juste que... j'ai cru que... enfin, tu n'es pas si observateur, comme je le pensais.

- Eh bien je te remercie du compliment, lui dit Harry en haussant les sourcils, mais là je ne te suis plus du tout.

- Non, ce n'est rien, juste un léger instant de doute... Et pour répondre à ta question...

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec énergie.

- Chocolat blanc fourré aux éclats de framboise et saupoudré de copeaux de noix de coco, l'alliance parfaite de l'élégance et du raffinement avec une pointe d'originalité !

Sur le coup, les deux Gryffondor furent plongés dans la plus profonde perplexité.

Puis Hermione, réalisant qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et assimilant l'information qu'il venait de lui donner, fit inintentionnellement abstraction de la présence de son meilleur ami et tapa sa main de son poing en émettant un petit cri de joie.

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! C'est le concept qu'il me fallait pour finir la 7e liste à thème. Encore deux ou trois détails à régler et je devrai terminer le 10e projet d'ici après-demain, merci Drago !

- Oui, j'en suis plutôt fier. De toute façon Hermione, tu sais parfaitement que toutes les meilleures idées viennent de moi.

- Serait-ce de l'autosatisfaction ?

- Absolument pas. J'ai quand même dû monter trois étages, traverser sept couloirs en alternant la marche, la marche rapide et le pas de course pour venir te la dire alors prosterne-toi devant ma vitesse et mon génie !

- Ton égocentrisme te perdra un jour...

- Je pense au contraire que c'est une qualité formidable.

- Un défaut Drago, un défaut...

Durant cet échange assez invraisemblable pour toute personne extérieure à nos associés, survient obligatoirement la stupéfaction puis la consternation et finalement l'aberration.

Ce qui est le cas de notre Survivant qui se demanda un instant si la Grande Guerre aurait eu un potentiel impact psychologique à retardement sur Hermione et Malefoy, ou tout simplement sur lui-même.

- Vous dîtes si je dérange, les informa Harry d'une voix incertaine.

Drago se tourna vers lui, remarquant enfin sa présence avec un soupir.

- Bah, ça ne fera que la cinquième fois Potter. Ca commence à devenir très lassant...

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que...

- ..Tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Hermione ? Tu es amie avec Malefoy ? J'espère que c'est une blague, même si elle n'est pas drôle du tout. Non, mais tu te rends compte que fraternise avec ce sale con arrogant qui nous pourrit la vie depuis notre première année ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris et blablabla... C'est bien ce que j'ai dit Potter, et j'ai toujours raison. Tu es tellement monotone que c'en est désespérant.

- !

Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et s'approcha de lui.

- Bon, je suis désolée Harry, mais c'est pour ton bien psychologique. Tu sais, j'ai déjà essayé de t'expliquer mais tu ne voulais rien entendre... On verra lorsque tu seras prêt.

- Il ne sera jamais prêt. Il a l'esprit aussi étriqué que ce qu'il a dans son pantalon...

- Drago !

- Oui ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, ça te va très mal ! En plus, c'est vraiment pas le moment... Bon, c'est parti. Oubliettes !

oOo

Tout était calme. Le silence de la salle commune était seulement troublé par le tic-tac apaisant de la grande horloge murale ainsi que les ronflements irréguliers d'un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille, ses lunettes posées à ses côtés. En effet, Harry Potter était affalé sur une table, la tête aplatie sur un devoir de Potion en cours de rédaction. Il était en plein rêve... plutôt désagréable vu ses sourcils froncés, ses mains crispées et le murmure inintelligible qui sortait de sa bouche. Soudain, il se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa sur sa chaise, ce qui fit craquer ses vertèbres assez... douloureusement. Courbaturé, il se leva et sortit des appartements de sa meilleure amie avec la curieuse sensation d'avoir oublié...quelque chose. Et une furieuse envie de chocolat.

**Et voilà le fin mot de l'histoire...ou pas ! On peut toujours laisser libre cours à son imagination pour la suite...;) **

**Pour postuler dans la chocolaterie d'Hermione et Drago, laissez une review ! Qui sait, ils vont peut-être vous contacter pour vous embaucher :) **

**Pour les salaires, les réclamations sont adressées au Bureau des Finances (ils ont engagé des gobelins, attention à vous !)**

_**Peut-être**_** que je **_**pourrais**_** réfléchir **_**potentiellement **_**à une suite, mais rien n'est encore décidé ! Et de toute façon, comme je le dis dans mon profil, je met beaucoup de temps à écrire un chapitre en raison de cette saleté de perfectionnisme... Je ne veux surtout pas donner d'illusions donc autant prévenir avant, ce n'est qu'une **_**possibilité**_**. Mais peut-être qu'un nombre considérable de review m'aidera mouahaha ! **

**Non, je blague, dîtes-moi juste si il est utile pour vous de faire une suite ou juste si vous en avez envie ;)**

**Et il n'existe qu'un moyen pour cela : Review !**

**P.S: Et je n'oublie pas encore et encore de remercier les personnes qui m'ont lues jusque là, vos avis me font toujours plaisir :)**


	5. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour à tous !

Eh oui voici enfin la fameuse note que je vous ai tous promis pour vous tenir au courant de l'avancement de ma fic. Car oui, je fais donc une suite qui se situera 5 ans après la fin de la septième année et donc nos chers associés auront fait un bout de chemin ensemble pour monter leur chocolaterie haute-gamme pour nobles et sangs-purs... Ce qui ne sera pas de tout repos ! Enfin, vous allez découvrir tout ça en lisant les chapitres qui n'en sont qu'à l'état d'élaboration pour le moment donc vous allez devoir patienter quelques semaines... mais c'est sûr, je fais une suite ! Je ne publierai pas les chapitres à la suite de cette fic et ce sera donc une nouvelle que je nommerai : **Harmonie O' Délice **

Et même si je me répète, je remercie les lecteurs qui me suivront dans cette suite parce que je l'écris en partie pour moi mais aussi pour vous !

A très bientôt ! ;)

Morena


End file.
